The Choice of a Leader
by szfiopgh9w348ay
Summary: After finally achieving his goal as the new gym leader of the Anistar City Gym, Jacob and Juliet, his Espeon, could not be happier. However, as Jacob gets a girlfriend, she threatens to break up his relationship with his Pokemon. What will Juliet have to do to save her trainer and her best friend from making the worst decision of his life? Pokemon x Human
1. 1

The spotlights in the stadium focused in as I stepped down the stairs and into the arena. Across from me, Olympia's Meowstic approached with a determined look on her face. This was the last match in the tournament to determine the winner in this year's Anistar City Challenge. For the past three years, the leader of the Anistar City gym has been hosting a psychic-type tournament to find a suitable successor, as she has decided to retire as soon as someone capable can take over. My trainer, Jacob, has worked relentlessly to be a psychic-type master ever since he started his pokemon journey. The first year he did not even make it to the quarterfinals, but last year we lost to Olympia 6-1 after climbing up the tournament ladder. This year, I will not let him down.

This match has been painfully close and intense since the start. Now, both of us were down to our last pokemon, and this final skirmish will determine the result. After the decently sized crowd of spectators started to calm down, the referee blew on his whistle and spoke into his megaphone, "This is the final battle between Jacob's Espeon and Olympia's Meowstic. Let the battle begin!"

Both Jacob and I were experienced battlers, and we knew the strengths and weaknesses of Meowstics. Through our psychic link, Jacob offered some strategic information and said, "Ok, Juliet, let's make this last fight count! We know that Olympia's Meowstic is a female, so she is going to be an all-out attacker. You are faster and stronger than her, but she is slightly more durable than you. We'll have to use your offensive power to finish off the fight fast."

While he was providing his information, I fired off a **dazzling gleam** before aiming my **shadow ball** at Meowstic, hoping that she would not be able to dodge after taking damage from the dazzling gleam. However, Meowstic knew how to defend against such an attack, and cast a **light screen** to absorb most of the dazzling gleam. Then, she evaded my shadow ball and countered with her own **dark pulse**. For a few minutes, we circled each other and traded **shadow balls**, while skillfully dodging and sidestepping. However, Jacob's warning echoed in my mind, and I knew I had to make a play soon or she will win off endurance alone. Through his mind, I asked him for help. I wanted to know her weaknesses or some sort of information that will give me an advantage.

Within seconds, he informed me that he had a plan to secure us a lead. He said, "Most of Meowstic's power comes from her ears. If you focus hard on her ears, you can try to predict her attacks."

And so, while we kited and fought in a circle, I read the movements that her ears made before each her attacks. Right before she casted dark pulse, her left ear twitched only slightly. I knew that she needed to stand still for a fraction of a second to gather the energy, so as soon as her ear twitched, I fired a powerful **shadow ball**, which caught her by surprise and slammed right into her chest, breaking her concentration. Then, I quickly combo-ed a **grass knot** to keep my opponent off balance, and followed with a **dazzling gleam** which she couldn't avoid.

Now, with the lead secured, both Jacob and I agreed that I need to pressure my lead into a win before I ran out of shadow balls. While I only have one attack that is super effective against Meowstic, she knew both dark pulse and shadow ball, and as soon as I lose the ability to cast shadow ball, she could easily crush me.

After falling back into the same pattern of dodging and counter-attacking, Jacob formulated a plan. He instructed, telepathically of course, "Alright, Juliet. I am going to assume that Olympia knows that you'll get tired before her Meowstic. What I want you to do is pretend like you're wearing out, and then you wait for her to get overly confident, then strike."

So I deliberately moved slower and carefully acted out one or two mistakes where I would "accidentally" skim a shadow ball. It hurt, but I could tell that Meowstic was getting confident. With every attack, she extended her charge-up time a little longer, thinking I cannot retaliate effectively. I waited patiently for a perfect opportunity before quickly dashing in right next to her, then landing a critical **shadow ball** right at her head. Meowstic fell, and after the longest ten seconds of my life, the referee announced, "Meowstic is unable to battle. Espeon wins! Congratulations to Jacob of Aquacorde Town for winning this year's Anistar City Challenge!"

Yes, I thought, we won! We finally won, after all those years of hard work and dedication! Now, if Olympia approves, which she hopefully will, Jacob will finally be the new Anistar City gym leader! In my excitement, I forgot how tired I was, and I immediately passed out.


	2. 2

**If I owned Pokemon, I would have made Dunsparce stronger than Arceus or Mega Mewtwo.**

* * *

><p>I woke up wrapped underneath the blankets with a dull headache. As I tried to move, I felt my muscles tightening and aching, unwilling to cooperate. I was starving and my mouth was dry, but I forced myself out of bed to try and find some food. I stuck my head out of the blanket and a warm ray of sunlight shone against my fur, causing me to shake my fur a little. That felt so good!<p>

Feeling slightly revitalized, I slowly slid off the bed and started walking towards the door. The room was unfamiliar. I was certainly not at home, and the size and style of the room did not resemble the rooms they had at the Pokemon Center. I wanted to explore a little, maybe find out what Jacob or the team was up to. Before I took another step, however, I absolutely needed to get these nasty knots out of my muscles or I might die from the pain. I laid next to the window and stretched my whole body for a good five minutes, feeling the aches evaporate one by one under the warmth of the Sun. To cap off my morning ritual, I let out the longest yawn in history, opening my jaws up and exhaling all of the air from my chest.

As I opened the door with the help of my psychic power, I walked out of the room and into the lobby. The lobby has a simple yellow and blue design, with fluffy purple curtains and some basic wooden furniture. Come to think of it, this place seems oddly familiar. I must have been here before.

Oh, I remember this place! This was the Anistar City gym! Jacob and I came here almost eight years ago, when we were on our own Pokemon journey. I had just evolved, and with my teammates and best friends Daniel the Garchomp and Sally the Florges, we felt invincible. That is, until Mr. Christopher "Jacob" Columbus got us stuck in the maze for three straight hours. After that incident, I started keeping track of directions for him because he is obviously incompetent at navigation. However, that doesn't really help me figure out why I'm here.

I paced around the room for a while, gathering my thoughts. Why was I here? One by one, memories of the tournament flooded back into my head. I remembered how Jacob and Olympia were neck to neck in the final battle, and finally, when it came down to just me and her Meowstic, I must have won. We must have won, since I'm in the gym and not at home. That means Jacob must be the new gym leader! And there is only one place he could be right now.

Navigating through the gym wasn't this hard this time, now that I had a rough plan for where to go. Some trainers who were practicing on the outer level of the spherical maze saw me pass by, but nobody seemed to care. Apparently, random people from the city showed up and just hanged out here with their Pokemon. One lady was even practicing some dance routine with her Mr. Mime, and I almost laughed out loud after witnessing that scene. Every time she would make a mistake and fall, he would mimic her and fall as well. After some time, I made it to the platform where Jacob should be, but he was not there. Instead, after looking around, I found a red button labeled 'warp' on a panel near the platform. "Hmm," I thought, "this must be how the gym leader gets out of the gym without having to walk in a circle for miles." After thinking about it for a little, I pressed the button, hoping it would take me back to the lobby like it did when I was here the last time.

I could not have been more surprised when I ended up in some sort of lounge area that I've never been in. At first, I thought I was totally lost and I almost panicked, but then I realized who were relaxing in the lounge. My teammates and friends were all spread out around the lounge, engaged in some sort of activity. Delphox and Gardevoir were watching some sort of anime, Honedge Art Online or something like that. They tried to get me to watch it once, but watching an OP Honedge try to take down a Kyurem for ten minutes while the love of his life, an equally OP Sylveon, watched in anticipation. It wasn't my style. Slowbro was walking backwards on a treadmill, convinced that it makes him slower and therefore more in shape. Apparently his best friend back home, Malamar, told him it made sense. Gothetelle was blasting Hatsune Meloetta on her speakers, which was an improvement considering she used to play One Direction until a certain someone 'deleted' all the songs and 'accidentally' set parental controls that didn't let her download their music ever again. Metagross sat on a couch, with a chessboard on his head, playing chess versus himself. Every few seconds, he would psychically move a piece up a little. He used to ask us to play against him, but he could calculate like 35 moves ahead in a minute so it wasn't very fair or fun. I want to see him play against Victini, since he claims that he can calculate the optimal strategy so that he never loses, and since Victini never loses, the world might explode!

However, the one person missing from the scene was the person I was trying to find the whole time. I can't seem to find Jacob anywhere.

"Hey look! Mrs. Sleepypants is finally awake!" said Karen the Gardevoir as she lifted her head from the laptop screen and waved at me.

"Oh, hey. Glad to see you're okay. Karen was starting to panic." Michael noted absentmindedly as he continued staring at the laptop.

"Why would she panic?" I asked, "It's not like you don't ever sleep in or anything, It's perfectly normal."

"I don't know about you, but I've never slept for 40 hours straight. Pretty sure that's not normal," Gothetelle said so the pair could keep watching their show.

"Wait! 40 hours? What day is today?"

"Well, since you passed out at 9 on Sunday, and you add 3 to get to Monday, and you add another 24, then you add the rest 13 hours, so right now, it is 1 in the afternoon on Tuesday, June 9th. Calculated in .000019 seconds", explained Metagross as he went back to trying to outsmart himself.

"No way! That's why I must be so hungry", I said. "Where can I get some food?"

"There's a fridge in the back. Pokeblocks are on the top and human food is on the bottom."

I opened the fridge and grabbed 3 sour pokeblocks and a ham sandwich, and wolfed it all down in record time. After I gathered my thoughts again, I figured I should ask them about where Jacob is.

"Umm, Jacob, you don't know where he is? Oh right. While you were asleep, Jacob got a girlfriend at the party after the tournament. They're out at lunch right now."

"A girlfriend, really?" I asked, rather surprised. When he went out with someone in the past, he would always tell me about her. I mean, if I were to find a mate, I would definitely let him know about it. But then again, I was passed out for a really long time, so I don't blame him or anything. I guess I'll just ask him about it when he gets home. With nothing else to do, I got onto the couch and snuggled up to Gardevoir, staring up at the ceiling and listening to their show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to that one person who followed my story! I'm glad somebody is reading :P I made this chapter a bit longer since there's a bit more to say. Hopefully, we are mostly done with the exposition, as we got to meet the characters a little bit. I know I am a very error-prone human being, so if I mess something up horribly, or if you have something cool to say, or you want to share a funny gif or a cool song, you should leave a review. **

**On a side note, if you have a 3ds/2ds with Pokemon x/y and internet access, you can claim a fancy Vivilion through Mystery Gift - Internet.**


End file.
